Embrace of Dragoness
by ValkyrieLead
Summary: Extended Epilogue for Cataclysm of the Dragonborn. Jarvan and Shyvana have slain the dragon they were pursuing and they are about to return to Demacia. However the night is young and for the first time, they are alone together with nothing to distract them. Mature for explicit themes and content.
1. Preface

**===Warning: Excessive Mature themes and Content===**

As a preface to this short work, I would like to state that this is very much smut with very serious themes and lots and lots of feelings. Please keep this in mind as you go forward. No one under 18 and such.

This is the extended version of the Epilogue for Cataclysm of the Dragonborn. If you have not read it before this, I suggest you go and read Cataclysm for all of the little jokes and references. If you just want to enjoy some feels and sexy time, but you want the context of how they got where they are, go and read the Epilogue. If you don't care about that either, go forth and read! Just keep in mind there is a lot of mood setting.

This is my first foray into this sort of thing, so I hope you enjoy!

-Val


	2. Part One: Warmth

…

"I didn't forget." Shyvana murmured, smiling.

Jarvan raised an eyebrow but smiled. "I bought you dinner, helped you slay the giant, evil dragon who killed your father, gave you a position in my Guard... I've given you a home and a purpose." He watched Shyvana with a crooked smile on his face. "What else do you want?"

Shyvana pulled him into the room they shared, far back at the very end of the hallway, secluded around a corner. Shyvana pushed Jarvan playfully into the room and then pulled the door closed behind her. Jarvan watched her with interest as she made sure the door was locked before she blew out the lantern that sat upon the bedside table. She turned back to Jarvan with an imp-like smile upon her face as she bit her lower lip in anticipation, sauntering towards him in the dim light. She laced her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, standing on her toes and pressing against him. Jarvan had to pull back after meeting her fierce, spicy taste with gusto, gasping for breath. The dragoness met his gaze with fire sparkling in her magenta eyes.

"You."

Shyvana pressed up against him again and locked her lips to his, letting her tongue brush over his lips, asking, begging for entrance. Jarvan let his lips part and greeted Shyvana, taking in her warm and spicy taste as their tongues tangled together. Jarvan ran a hand down her back, letting his fingers run across the muscles along her spine and down further, taking in all of the small curves beneath the light tunic she wore. Shyvana lets out a squeak of surprise as she shivered against his hands running back up along her side and then down to her hips, sliding back to grasp her butt fully and pull her firmly against his body. Jarvan grinned and chuckled as Shyvana blushed fiercely, surprised at her own voice, glaring at Jarvan as he giggled. Shyvana tugged on his neck with both arms, pulling herself closer and locking him in a fierce kiss. Jarvan slid his hands down her thighs and then lifted the dragoness up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as she held onto him. She gasped for breath when she had to finally pull back, her face flushed even in the darkness of their room.

"You're good at this..." Shyvana purred, running a finger along his jaw as Jarvan gave her a toothy, crooked grin. She leaned her head against his chest, breathing deeply, her face still blushed a deep red. She listened to his heartbeat, relishing in the rhythmic sound, matching her breaths with every other beat of his heart, letting her body fall into sync with the man she loved.

"I'm a bit out of practice." Jarvan whispered, drawing her into another kiss as a smile spread onto her soft lips.

"Well you still have some unanswered questions you owe me." Shyvana purred as she placed a finger over Jarvan's mouth when he went for another kiss. He looked surprised and then frowned, searching his memory for a moment. "Surely you haven't forgotten..." She batted her eyes coyly, taking on a playfully 'hurt' expression.

"I figured you would have forgotten about that..." Jarvan said, letting his arms slacken a bit as he started to lower her towards the ground. Shyvana wrapped a leg around Jarvan's hips and held on obstinately, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nope." She gave him a pixie grin and she slid off him and down to the ground, sauntering backwards a few steps and then looking him up and down.

Jarvan sighed as he moved past her and then sat heavily on the bed, a resigned smile on his face. "No time like the present, eh?" He spread his arms in an inviting manner. "Ask away." Shyvana perched herself on his knee and then pouted, puffing out one cheek and crossing her arms over her chest. Jarvan leaned backwards on his elbows and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Just answering questions isn't fun though." Shyvana glanced at him as she tried to keep her cross looking demeanor, but the smile on Jarvan's face melted her facade as she broke into a sheepish smile of her own. Jarvan grabbed her arm and pulled her down over top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed, a sly grin on his face.

"Learning through action is a bit more fun, don't you think?" He prompted her, letting his hand slide up her arm and neck, following the gentle curve of her jaw onto her cheek, brushing a few fingers affectionately over the soft skin. Shyvana blushed as she pulled her leg up and over his hips, a small smile appearing on her face.

"It is..." She said softly as she leaned down, crimson locks cascading around her as she lowered her face to Jarvan, wrapping her hands around his neck again as she pressed her lips against his. Jarvan pushed forward this time as he let his tongue play over her lips. His hands ran down along her sides, slowly, up and over her lower back, ending up on her butt again, taking it firmly in both hand and squeezing it. Shyvana let a little moan escape, blushing, surprised by the sensual sound that had escaped her lips.

"You're adorable when you're nervous." Jarvan chuckled affectionately, watching as she blushed a deeper shade of red and glanced away.

"I've never done anything like this before." She said quietly, her voice wavering.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jarvan reassured her, pushing the dragoness over onto her back and rolling over top of her. He sat back on his knees over top of her and grinned, looking her over before he pulled his tunic over his head. Shyvana blushed as her eyes played over his body, the muscles and the scars tantalizingly close. She paused a moment and then grabbed her own tunic, starting to pull it up over her head. Jarvan rested a hand on her hip and shook his head. She blinked a few times and then pouted, dropping her hands down to her side as she glared at him, holding onto the hem of the tunic.

"Not yet." Jarvan said with a grin as Shyvana raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. He flopped down next to her and yawned, stretching his back and smiling. He pulled himself around, gesturing Shyvana follow suit and lay on the massive bed properly. "Besides, it'd be hard to pay attention like that."

Shyvana stuck her tongue playfully out at him as she hopped up and slid in next to him, still blushing but wearing a happy smile. She pushed herself up against his chest, taking in the warmth of his body and the scent he carried. "It's not like you've haven't seen me naked before..."

"No need to rush things. It's more fun this way." Jarvan chuckled, stroking her hair. "Let's just savor the moment." He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling her close and sighing contently.

"You're warm..." Shyvana murmured softly, snuggling her arms up under her chin as she rested her head on his arm.

"Speak for yourself." Jarvan said with a smirk, tapping her chin and then leaning in to kiss her. "Sleeping with you gets hot. And not even in the funnest of ways." Shyvana blushed and glanced away.

"You know I'd let you do anything you wanted if it was so hot." Shyvana blushed and then paused, thinking about what she said. Jarvan wore a sly grin as Shyvana sat up and waved her hands in front of herself nervously. "N-n-no! I didn't mean it like that!" She stammered, her face now a violent shade of red. "I just meant if it was too warm, you could sleep on the covers..."

"That's no fun." Jarvan said, running a hand over Shyvana's arm. He felt goose bumps rise up as he ran his hand over her shoulder and down her spine. "I enjoy having my own personal furnace." Jarvan gave her a smile that let her know he was only teasing, easing the dejected look Shyvana wore.

"That's mean." Shyvana pouted. Jarvan ran his hand down her spine again, and over her thigh, watching her begin to tense up. She was blushing furiously, and Jarvan could feel the tension in her small form as he ran a hand along her arm again, avoiding anywhere erogenous.

_Aroused but much to nervous._ Jarvan sighed and the kissed Shyvana's nose tenderly and gave her a heart warming smile. "Alright then." Jarvan grinned. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Shyvana looked surprised, but she leaned forward, adjusting where she was sitting with a series of awkward scoots of her rear.

"Sure." Jarvan said, running a hand up and down her back gently. The dragoness shivered, blushing lightly. "You had some questions you wanted answered, right? Well, we'll take turns asking questions. Any question you're unable or unwilling to answer, you have to obey a command."

"What kind of commands?" Shyvana asked, looking at Jarvan with narrowed eyes, though a smile was growing on her face.

"Anything." Jarvan grinned deviously, and was immediately rewarded with Shyvana blushing furiously.

"That's..." She glanced away and then squeaked in surprise when Jarvan ran a hand down her back and over her butt, grinning at her.

"Scared of what you might have to do?" Jarvan said with his trademark cocky grin. Shyvana hid her surprise with anger and confidence. She slipped from his arm and bounced to her feet, wheeling about, pointing at Jarvan's nose with an falsely confident smile.

"Not in the slightest!" She said firmly, a determined look on her face. "I can answer any question you can think of!"

"Confident are we? You can have first question then." Jarvan said, laying back on the bed, letting his eyes take in Shyvana's curves in the dim light, a smug smile on his face. The loose tunic didn't leave much to the imagination, falling off one shoulder and exposing her long, powerful legs. Shyvana tried not to blush as she watched his eyes dance over her body, but she had to turn away and take a deep breath to maintain her composure. She sat down on the edge of the bed primly, taking another deep breath and then exhaling again.

"Humans mate for fun, correct?" She stole a look at Jarvan, who had laced his fingers behind his head, looking at the ceiling serenely. He looked peaceful, as if he had been freed of all of the burdens he had carried up until that point. His chest rose and fell slowly, his muscles rippling slightly with every breath. Shyvana felt her body begin to grow warm and she had to force herself to look away, breathing deeply and slowly to calm herself.

"It's not always about bringing a new life into the world." Jarvan said, opening his eyes, looking down at the dragoness, and meeting her gaze as she looked back over her shoulder. "The act is enjoyable, but I don't know if you'd call it strictly 'mating'. Humans call it many things, be it sex, love making or any number of the _dirtier_ ways to say it." He paused for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. "Mating usually involves the impregnation of the female and the desire to create offspring. It's also considered the highest form of intimacy for most people, a sacred act, though sometimes individuals don't value it as such." He glanced away and shrugged with some effort, frowning. "Humans commonly partake simply for the pleasure."

"Why?" Shyvana tucked her legs underneath her and leaned on one arm, tugging on her braid, trying desperately to hide how nervous she was becoming.

"That's two questions." Jarvan said with a grin, eliciting a pout from Shyvana, but he brushed it off with a chuckle. "I'll give it to you though." He winked at Shyvana and caused her to blush again. "It's not nearly as complicated as you may think. For many, it's simply because it feels good, and that's usually what it comes back to in the end. Though, it can also imply the bond two people, sharing time, problems, love..." His voice trailed off as he looked back to her. "Humans engage in sex for lots of reasons, be it a confirmation of love, the desire of offspring or even a form of payment, just to name a few."

Shyvana looked horrified at the last answer, but the frown slowly softened and she finally shrugged. She fit Jarvan with an accusing glare, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up as she raised an eyebrow as Jarvan blushed slightly, glancing away.

"You feeling the heat, big guy?" Shyvana purred, watching as Jarvan blushed a bit deeper. "Something to say? Got something you need to get off your chest maybe?" She walked her fingers up Jarvan's chest, gently swirling her fingers in a heart shape on Jarvan's pectoral. She let her hand walk lower along his chest onto his stomach and gently teasing the ridges of his abs, caressing his skin.

"Speak for yourself." Jarvan said, trying to turn the heat up slowly, gently running his hand down her arm, brushing it along the hem of the tunic, barely letting his fingers brush her skin. She shivered, blushing and looking back at him.

"How do you do that?" She whined, her voice fluttering as she took a deep breath, glaring back at him with smile.

"Practice, curiosity..." He shrugged and smiled at her. "Familiarity with the female body..."

"And here I thought you had been waiting two years just to find me." Shyvana said with a grin.

"I was taken by you at first sight, two long years and such a vision was almost dropped into my lap!" Jarvan said wistfully. "Luckily for me she was gorgeous."

"I bet you say that to every pretty little thing you run into." Shyvana said elbowing him with a cheeky grin.

"You'd be surprised." Jarvan put some effort into yawning, warranting a cross expression from the dragoness. "Though, there was something special about this one..."

Shyvana blushed slightly. "You're just saying that because you've been alone for two years." Jarvan grinned, glad to see her wit was as sharp as ever. "Such a tease... Maybe I should beat you up a bit, knock that cocky look off your face." Her smile slowly brightened into a confident grin. "Or I could always find a stone wall to knock you through again."

"Oh bite me." Jarvan grumbled, rolling his eyes, his smile downplaying the tone of his voice. "OW!" The prince yelped, jumping and looking down at Shyvana with a frown on his face. She bore her teeth behind a wicked looking smile, her fangs slightly longer as her smile turned to a pixie-like grin. "You actually bit me..." Jarvan murmured, a smile spreading over his face. Shyvana sat back and glanced away, blushing slightly but then lowering herself back to his chest, letting her tongue flicker out and brush again his skin again. "Who's the tease now?"

"Maybe me?" Shyvana giggled.

"Come here you!" Jarvan lunged, rolling on top of her as he ran his hands down her sides, tickling her, and sending her into a frenzy.

"WAH!" Shyvana squeaked, blushing furiously as she started laughing uncontrollably. "Jarvan what are yo—AH! Stop it!" She squirmed as her chest rose and fell rapidly as her laughter crescendoed. "Jarvan! I can't breathe!" Jarvan grinned as he continued his tickle assault, sending her writhing across the bed, still trying to escape, but Jarvan continued, getting over top of her and lowering himself towards the dragoness. He nipped her neck once and she hissed a surprised moan, as she sucked in a gasp of breath. Jarvan brought his face up and kissed her deeply, watching as she shivered in excitement, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him down as she pushed up at him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Shyvana finally dropped onto the bed, glaring ruefully up at him.

"You're mean." She said lightly, a smile lingering on her lips.

Jarvan flopped down next to her and pecked her on the check, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she snuggled into his side again. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Jarvan grinned smugly. The blushing grin on Shyvana's face confirmed his suspicions. "My question? Or did I miss another?"

"Funny." Shyvana poked him in the side, sticking her tongue at him playfully. "Ask your question before you miss your turn."

"I answered two!" Jarvan complained. "Don't tell me you're going to demand a penalty question as well." She smiled sweetly at him and then lay back, resting her head on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. She gestured for him to continue. "This one is a bit odd, but... how do dragons reproduce?"

Silence followed his question as Shyvana had to glance over at him, a moment of disbelief playing over her face. She finally shrugged. "Two dragons mate, the female is impregnated, and the child is born after it is carried for a period of time." Jarvan was surprised by the lack of hesitation or nervousness in her voice.

_Relaxed. Good._ Jarvan smiled, gently running his hand along her arm. He felt her skin grow warm under his touch, her face rising in color to match.

"I figured that out on my own." Jarvan said, chuckling softly. His expression was thoughtful as silence followed for several minutes. "Like... would you lay an egg?" Shyvana sat upright and gazed over at him, a strange look upon her face. Jarvan blushed, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Shyvana's expression turned from shock to a slightly amused grin as she broke into a fit of chuckling. Jarvan's frown deepened as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I was just surprised." Shyvana murmured, shaking her head as the grin faded a bit. "Well, not all dragons lay eggs." Shyvana frowned thoughtfully, crossing her legs and staring down at him. "At least I don't think they do. While most humans assume dragons are actually closer related to reptiles than anything else, that's not exactly true. Especially when it comes to Celestial Dragons, the differences get a bit more pronounced. That's why my father was able to mate with my mother I suppose. Buuuut... I _am_ only half dragon." She paused a moment to think. "I can't say I know a huge amount on the subject, beside what little I've figured out about my own body."

"What about you then?" Jarvan said, looking at her with a serious expression. Shyvana glanced at the surface of the bed and blushed for a moment, wondering just why he wanted to know. She furrowed her brow as she continued to think.

"I can only really guess about some things, unfortunately." Shyvana's face was still blushed. "Not until I experience them at least..." She said softly. There was an invitation to exploration and experimentation that brought a bit of color to Jarvan's face. He took a deep breath to cool his head: those things would come later. Much later. Shyvana tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Celestial dragons reproduce more similarly to mammals than reptiles. But in my case, it may have just been because my mother was human and my father was in his human form when I was..." Shyvana frowned, searching for the proper word.

"Conceived?" Jarvan said, looking down at her. She nodded.

"That would be the best word for it." She said quietly, her face still blushed as she held a hand over her stomach unconsciously. "When I was conceived, both of my parents were human. But because my father was also a dragon, I'm able to transform into a dragon, similar to how celestial dragons posses a human form, just backwards. It's my guess that because my mother was the human half, I normally look like a human and I transform into a dragon." She shrugged. "I would think that I would carry a child like a human, though I have no idea what would happen if I tried to transform while pregnant."

"I see..." Jarvan said, still staring at the ceiling.

"My turn again." Shyvana said with a shy smile. Jarvan looked to her, waiting for the question. She glanced down and blushed slightly, looking back up at Jarvan. "Why are men so obsessed with breasts?"

Jarvan laughed aloud.

"W-what?" Shyvana stammered, crossing her arms over her chest and blushing a deeper shade of pink.

"I... I actually don't know how to answer that one." Jarvan wore a lopsided grin, a bit of color in his cheeks.

"Give it your best shot then." Shyvana said, poking his side. She leaned forwards, pressing her chest against Jarvan's chest with a sly grin as she saw his gaze bounce from her eyes, down her tunic, back up to her eyes.

"Well, I guess there is some odd scientific reason for it." Jarvan said with a shrug, making a show of looking elsewhere around the room. "Probably long winded and dealing with virility or something. But I mean..." His voice trailed off. "I... I honestly don't know. We just... do. They're nice and soft and they fit perfectly in your hand. They're sensual and they're fun to play with. From what I've been able to gather, ladies tend to enjoy having them... _caressed._" He scratched his chin and glanced back to the dragoness with a sheepish grin. Shyvana looked down at him and shrugged, a mix of annoyance and curiosity on her face as she watched him. Jarvan let his grin turn cheeky.

"Your turn." Shyvana said, pulling her knees to her chest and looking down over Jarvan with a smile as she rested her cheek on her knee.

"Hmm..." Jarvan started up at the ceiling and had to smother a yawn with a hand. "Dragons mate for life, correct?"

Shyvana nodded. "They do. They form life bonds, which is like a much more intimate, permanent form of what humans call marriage."

"I see... and how do the bonds function?" Jarvan was still gazing up at the ceiling.

"Well, I've heard that if the bond is strong, it's almost like a telepathic link between two dragons." She paused for a moment. "They can feel their partner's pain and emotion. It's very serious, and if the tales father told me are correct, if one of the bonded dragons die, the other... well..."

"That's..." Jarvan's voice faded away.

"Dragons are very stubborn creatures. We—they don't take to change very well." She shrugged, hiding behind a cloak of indifference.

Jarvan ran a hand gently along her back, Shyvana shaking her head slightly. Jarvan pulled her over, letting her bounce up against him, her smaller body light and easy to move. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, tilting her chin up and giving her a tender kiss. She blushed slightly and smiled up at him, her eyes glimmering slightly. Shyvana snuggled up against his side and took a deep breath of his husky scent, shivering as she exhaled. "Thanks..."

"Mmhmm." Jarvan murmured, looking down at her with a smile. "Your question."

"What's going to happen to us when we get to Demacia?" Shyvana said, wrapping an arm over his chest possessively. Jarvan had one arm wrapped around her, the other still tucked under his head.

"I don't know." Jarvan replied quietly. "I don't think it's going to be easy either. My family... I refused to be used as my father's pawn for political dealings, which was a small part of why I left two years ago. We may return to open arms and warm feelings, but we might simply have to deal with hard feeling as well." Jarvan glowered slightly, but he didn't say anything else.

"Jarvan..." Shyvana said softly, seeing how conflicted he was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood." Jarvan said as he planted a kiss on the top of Shyvana's head. She blushed a bit but offered him a brave smile and sidled up to him."But that's not something we need to worry about tonight, everything will turn out fine." Jarvan grinned. "I am a prince, after all."

"I'm not worried." Shyvana said softly, her voice barely a whisper, talking into the side of his chest as she pulled herself closer. She let her voice fade slightly before continuing, her voice barely a whisper. "When I'm with you, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't really matter..."

"What was that?" Jarvan said, glancing down at her.

Shyvana shook her head and offered him a glowing smile. "Nothing." She lay back against him again. "It's your turn."

"Hmm..." Jarvan let his hand play along Shyvana's back; he could feel her body growing steadily warmer. "Here's one."Jarvan said, a bit of a mischievous grin sliding onto his face. "Have you ever touched yourself before?"

"W-w-what?" Shyvana stammered, color flooding her face. "I..." She glanced away and hid her face behind her hands.

"Not going to answer?" Jarvan said with a grin. "I suppose that means I get a command." Shyvana glanced ruefully towards him but she nodded. Jarvan raised an eyebrow and chuckled almost deviously. "Show me."

"Show you?" Shyvana said with a small voice. Her face was a bright red as she propped herself up slightly, surprise readily evident on her face. "Show you what?"

"How you pleasure yourself." Jarvan said with a smile that reflected just how pleased he was with himself. Shyvana looked angry at him but her frown slackened as she glanced away from him. Jarvan's smile warmed just a bit as he ran his hand up her spine as gently as he could, trying to ease her tension. "You asked why men like breasts. Have you ever tried playing with them for yourself?"

Shyvana's face turned a brilliant red, steam pouring off the top of her head. "W-w-well I-I..." She stammered nervously, glancing down at her chest, the tunic fell to mid thigh and hung off her shoulder, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. Her face was now the color of her hair, her hands hovering slightly away from her chest as if she were afraid it might hurt. "I've never actually..." She blushed furiously, refusing to meet Jarvan's gaze. "I don't know... how..." Her voice had dropped to barely an embarrassed whisper, a smile blossoming on Jarvan's face.

"You mean to tell me, you've never..." Jarvan chuckled softly, his face flushed as he looked over the dragoness, smiling.

Shyvana pouted as she glared ruefully at him. "Just because I've never done... _that._.. doesn't mean I-..."

"Easy, love." Jarvan said gently, a soft grin on his face. "There's nothing wrong with that." He chuckled.

"Maybe if you help me..." Shyvana said, batting her eyelashes at Jarvan, letting a smile spread on her face as it was Jarvan's turn to blush nervously.

"Alright." Jarvan said with a grin, watching as Shyvana blushed deeply. She had obviously not expected his response. He pushed himself up and pushed a pillow up behind him as he sat up, pulling her towards him gently. She slid into his lap, leaning back against him and smiling as she blushed softly, looking up over her shoulder at him.

Jarvan carefully took her hands and gently pressed them against her chest as she slid back down into the crook of Jarvan's arm, glancing up at him nervously, blushing furiously when she met his gaze. Jarvan smiled back at her and she felt a bit of the tension fade in her chest. He slowly guided her hands over her chest, tenderly squeezing one of her breasts and then letting his hands fall away to let her own hands explore. She ran her hands over her breasts and squeezed them as if they were some sort of oddity she had never experienced before. The fabric of the tunic was neither rough nor soft, but as she tugged it slightly, electricity ran through her body as it ran along the heightened pink tips. She blushed furiously, glancing up at Jarvan who had taken up simply watching. He gestured for her to continue, eliciting a blush from her. She glanced down at her chest, eying the swell of her breasts through the loose collar of her tunic. _They're both soft and firm._ Shyvana cupped them and pressed them together slightly, letting them fall back into place, each jiggling, the pale color of her skin slightly flushed in excitement. She could feel warmth growing between her legs as she continued to explore her own chest, applying pressure in place, tenderly pinching her nipples and blushing slightly when she felt surges of excitement through her body. _It is fun..._

"See?" Jarvan said with a knowing grin as he kissed the crown of Shyvana's head, smiling. "Gently, tenderly."

Shyvana nodded as she pulled her braid over her shoulder and tugged on it slightly as she felt Jarvan's hand slide over her stomach and up her body, taking her hand in his gentle grasp. He guided it back down her body towards the warm spot between her legs. She took a nervous breath, stealing a glance up at the prince. He looked unbelievably tranquil compared to his recent state as he breathed slowly, rhythmically, the steady sound of his beating heart calming Shyvana's nerves. Shyvana slid down his lap, letting Jarvan sink down beside her as he held her hand down gently against her. Though she met his gaze, the sensation of his gaze was almost scathing, she could already feel the heat from her body beginning to rise. It was warm where Shyvana still pushed her body against Jarvan, her long, slender legs entangling with the prince's as she wrapped one leg over his. Shyvana tugged on her braid, nibbling on the tip, smiling to herself, letting her mind wander back to the time they had shared together, a plethora of memories already set in her heart. Death, separation and the dangerous situations that they seemed to constantly duck in and out of had drawn them closer together; the time they shared already felt like a lifetime.

Shyvana found herself blushing furiously as she slowly slipped her hand down further between her legs. Jarvan guided her along and pressed against her hand, gently pressing one of her fingers against herself. Shyvana squeaked in surprise when she found that her panties were damp. She blushed a furious shade of red and then rolled away from Jarvan, pushing her back against him. She bit her lip as she tried to suppress a moan as she pressed her fingers against herself again, slightly firmer this time. She felt dirty for letting Jarvan see her like this, but at the same time, it was exhilarating. Jarvan's hand slid up her arm and clasped around her chest, gently kneading her breast, eliciting a surprised yelp, Shyvana practically jumping out of her skin as another jolt of electricity ran through her body. Though the fabric of the tunic was in the way, his touch felt red hot.

Shyvana looked to him, and blushed when he gave her a reassuring smile. "Jarvan, how should I-..."

"Shh..." The prince whispered in her ear, running a hand up her body from her hip, along her stomach, over her breasts and then along her jaw, gently turning her head over her shoulder. "It's not about how, so long as it feels good."

Jarvan wrapped his arm around her possessively as he lowered his head down over her shoulder and kissed her deeply. She felt her heart and inhibitions melt as his warm body pressed against hers, her heart skipping a beat. Shyvana gasped, surprised as Jarvan gently slid his hand up along her taunt stomach and under her tunic. He teased her breast for a brief moment and then tenderly brushed her nipple with the tip of his finger, the rough skin on his hand sending shivers down her spine. Shyvana started to slip her hand from between her legs but Jarvan took her hand in his and pushed it back down. Shyvana didn't protest, but Jarvan could feel her begin to tense up again. He slowly kneaded her breast, tenderly squeezing and teasing her chest with every movement of his fingers. She moaned, her voice wavering as she gasped in surprise. Shyvana raised her free hand up above her head, wrapping it around Jarvan's neck, sliding her fingers into his mane of black hair. She pulled his face to hers again and kissed him deeply as he pressed her hand deep between her legs. She moaned as Jarvan began to lead her fingers, manipulating her slowly though the panties, the warmth and wetness slowly growing. Jarvan had begun to rock against her, enjoying the heat of her body.

"Here." Jarvan said, gently her free hand and pushing it down, sliding it into her panties. "You should feel a small knob..." He murmured as he guided her hand deeper, the dragoness shivering in excitement.

"Kind of like a door kno—AHH!" Shyvana gasped and entire body shuddered as a wave of electricity jumped from her toes to her head and back down again. "Jar...van..." She panted now, tugging on his neck as her body convulsed, her face flushed a furious red now. "What was-..."

"Shhh, my love." Jarvan cooed as he pressed his lips to hers. She tossed her head back against his chest, gasping in surprise as he gently led her finger again, her body shuddering underneath his touch. The growing heat between her legs combined with Jarvan's touch was leaving her weak at the knees, and she found herself pushing heavily back against Jarvan. She met his kiss with vigor as he pushed his fingers up against her, running his tongue across her lips. She opened them slowly, allowing his tongue entrance, greeting him with earnest, her tongue snaking into his mouth. He seemed surprised, his shoulders and grasp on her body stiffening momentarily, but as their tongues tangled, she felt the smooth, gentle motions return as his hand ran over her body, and his other hand tangled with hers between her legs.

Jarvan shifted his hand to the her chest, squeezing, kneading and teasing the soft, supple skin. Shyvana's pale skin was flushed in the heat of the moment as he ran his fingers along her cheek, brushing hair from her face. Jarvan ran his lips along her jaw line, kissing her as he let her turn slowly, sliding in his grip as he continued pulling her slowly against his body. He kissed her neck gently as his hand ran down the side of her body, using one hand to hold Shyvana against him as she breathed deeply, her breathing quickening. Jarvan nipped her neck at the same time as he pressed his fingers firmly against her. Shyvana gasped as if lightning had jumped through her veins, her entire body trembling with excitement.

A gust of wind had slipped through the cracks of the window. Despite the icy wind that slipped along their bodies, Jarvan's touch left her body hot and aching for more. Jarvan ran his hand along her side, the sweat of their embrace leaving her skin like wet silk in his hands. He nibbled at her ear lobe, causing Shyvana to arch her back, gasping in surprise. She exhaled slowly, her surprised gasp turning to a soft moan as he continued to tease her body.

Jarvan snaked a hand along her butt, grasping her rear and pulling himself against her, running his hand further down along her thigh and back up, cupping her butt as he nipped at her neck. Shyvana had managed to snake her hand around Jarvan's neck, the other still tangled in his hair. She grasped a handful of his hair as she gasped again, struggling to stay quiet now. Her breaths had grown hot and heavy as Jarvan slipped over top of her, hanging in the air above her. She stared up at him with longing eyes, only the sound of her labored breaths to break the silence. Jarvan lowered himself down and pressed his lips to hers, holding himself up with his elbow, the other hand now tangled in Shyvana's hair. She moaned as Jarvan ran two fingers up the inside of her thigh, the dragoness unconsciously spreading her legs just far enough to let Jarvan's hand in. He ignored the warm, damp spot between her legs though, moving his hand up beyond her waist, running his hand down her side and cupping her ass again. She hissed as Jarvan bit her earlobe gently, his hand snaking up her body to grasp her chest firmly. She grasped a hand full of his long black hair, pulling his face to her own. She pushed her lips up against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tangling with him as she arched her back again as Jarvan hooked her panties with his thumb as he ran his hand down her hips and over her ass again, dropping them to midway down her thighs.

Shyvana gasped for breath as Jarvan traced his tongue along her jaw up to her earlobe, tickling it with his tongue and then nipping it lightly. He traced his tongue down her neck and towards her chest, nipping at her collar lightly as he did. He continued down as he gently pulled the tunic up over her chest, lowering his mouth to her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue. Jarvan ran his teeth gently along her erect nipple, causing Shyvana to moan again as Jarvan ran his hand up along the inside of her thigh. Jarvan bit down gently on her breast, gently pressing her delicate nipple between his teeth as his fingers ran along the center of the slick warmth, his index finger gently running between her lips. Shyvana arched her back and moaned, clamping her legs down over Jarvan's hand. He gently stroked the bud with one finger, using another finger to massage the warmth as she tugged on his neck. She was thoroughly soaked and she moaned again, gasping for breath. She dropped a hand along his back, her fingernails digging into his skin as she raked them along his back. Jarvan hissed and used his free hand to pull her hands away from his back and hold them against the bed. Shyvana struggled, but she was faint as Jarvan continued massaging her gently, despite her writhing.

"Jarvan..." She begged quietly, her voice hoarse as she tried to form words between her panting and gasps for breath. "S-s-something... something feels... strange..." She moaned as Jarvan nibbled gently at her chest, alternating between tongue and tooth.

Her face was bright red as Jarvan bit gently around her chest, occasionally moving up to her neck and nipping at the muscle just above her collar and tickling her ear. Shyvana began to buck against Jarvan's steady fingers as he manipulated her, his hand now drenched in the sweet, slick liquid. Shyvana began to pant heavier and heavier, her voice growing fainter as she gasped for breath. Jarvan pushed his lips against hers as she climaxed, her entire body clenching down against him, a surge of strength overpowering him as she clamped her arms around his neck, her back arching and her toes curling as she tried to scream in surprise, shuddering coursing through her body. Jarvan stuck through it, kissing her deeply, tangling their tongues together to keep her voice down.

Jarvan gently withdrew his hand from where her legs were now viced together, her warm juices coating his fingers. He carefully supported Shyvana as she struggled to catch her breath, her knees wobbling as she pulled them up slightly. Shyvana panted heavily, her entire body convulsing occasionally as it struggled to deal with all the stimulation and emotion that had vehemently overwhelmed her. She panted deeply, a trail of saliva dripping from her mouth where it hung open, the dragoness barely able to speak, much less move. Her eyes fluttered somewhere in between open and closed as she rode the waves of emotion and pleasure that was causing her head to swim. Her heart felt like an earthquake in her chest, like thunder in her ears. Jarvan dropped down next to her, cradling her gently in his arms, pulling her close, tugging her tunic down gently to preserve her modesty.

"Oh... oh Jarvan..." Shyvana stammered, still panting. "That was... that was incredible..." Jarvan pulled her up against her, wrapping an arm around her body as the dragoness's breathing began to slow, though the quaking didn't subside. Shyvana sighed contently as she pushed up against him, breathing deeply as she did.

"I'm willing to answer questions if you have any." Jarvan said, teasingly. Shyvana looked surprised for a few moments as she glanced back over her shoulder at him, though a nervous smile slipped onto her face as she blushed and pressed up against him, curling into his side, letting him pull the blankets up over them as more icy breeze began to slip through the cracks of the window. Jarvan began to lick his hand clean, and Shyvana noticed, blushing a furious red color.

"What are you doing!" She panted, hiding her face. "That's... that was..." She looked at the glimmering liquid that coated Jarvan's hand in the dull light as he used his the tail of his discarded tunic to wipe the rest from his hand.

"You taste sweet." Jarvan said, grinning as he tossed the tunic away. Steam seemed to pour from the top of Shyvana's head as the comment overwhelmed her mind, the waves of pleasure still coming occasionally, causing her body to convulse, though less and less frequently.

"I don't know what to think right now." Shyvana murmured, her voice wavering as she breathed deeply and slowly. She pushed her face into Jarvan's neck, just taking metered deep breaths and resting her eyes. She shivered as another gust of wind blew through the window. Jarvan chuckled, running his hand through her hair, the long red locks splayed out around her like a trail of fire. He ran a few fingers up and down her spine, causing the dragoness to shiver.

"Sometimes... It's best not to think." Jarvan offered, smiling. He kissed the crown of her head as she laughed, a glowing smile on her face as she rolled closer to him. She looked up at him from his embrace, tucking the blanket beneath her chin. She snaked a hand out and touched his nose, a pixie grin on her face. Jarvan laughed softly, leaning down and kissing her gently again. Jarvan tried to roll back and lay out flat, but Shyvana held him down, pushing her lips up against his, holding him by the neck.

Jarvan finally managed to escape, a grin on his face. Shyvana seemed to glow, her pale skin gleaming in the dim light. She stroked the back of his neck.

"I hope you know..." Shyvana said, meeting Jarvan's gaze. "Dragons mate for life."

She watched him quietly, intently, for a few moments, glancing down and then back up again. He could tell she was apprehensive, but he didn't push her. She blushed deeply again, averting her eyes. She seemed nervous telling him that, but her apprehensions melted when Jarvan simply smiled.

"I know." Jarvan replied as he stroked her hair affectionately. "I had counted on it." He gently pushed his lips against hers, a single tear running down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a long while, holding the warm embrace.


	3. Part Two: Embrace

"Tell me, why have we never done that before?" Shyvana said softly, her hand reaching across Jarvan's chest to hold him possessively. He stroked her hair gently, brushing some of it from her eyes as he grinned, letting his head hang back.

"It's not like I haven't wanted to." Jarvan said quietly, letting his eyes fall shut.

"And here I thought you didn't find me desirable." Shyvana said teasingly, pressing herself against Jarvan.

"It's been more about restraining myself than anything." Jarvan said, chuckling. "As desirable as you are, Noxus was hardly the place to do something like this, love." Shyvana giggled softly, tracing her fingers along one of the scars that ran along Jarvan's side. He squeezed her shoulder gently, affectionately, as he breathed deeply.

"Shall we continue then?" She said after a few minutes of silence. "I hardly think it fair for only me to enjoy myself." Jarvan looked down at her, and came face to face with the dragoness's gaze. She stared into his eyes and he blushed.

"Well..." Jarvan said quietly. "I don't want to pressure you to do anything further if you do not wish it."

"But I do wish it." Shyvana pouted. She blushed furiously and had to hide her face. "I-I... I want it, Jarvan. I want you. All of you. I want to know how to please you. How to make you as happy as you make me." Jarvan blinked a few times but he chuckled softly, hugging the dragoness and pulling her close.

"Are you sure you know what you're asking?" Jarvan said, shaking his head.

"I do... I think so..." Shyvana said, a nervous smile playing across her lips.

"Perhaps we should wait." Jarvan started to say, but Shyvana rested a hand on his arm. Jarvan looked down to meet her gaze.

"No, Jarvan... please." Shyvana said, again her face flushed deeply. "If you are worried about... about a child, it is not that time of the year for me." She looked hesitant, but she gave him a brave smile. Jarvan frowned and watched her evenly for a few moments, but she was obviously worried about something. His frown melted a bit, but it was replaced with a worryingly knit brow. Shyvana glanced away sadly. "I fear it may be difficult for us to conceive a child, to be honest. I was a fluke for my mother and father. I..." Her voice trailed off.

"Shy?" Jarvan said softly, pulling her a bit closer. She glanced over her shoulder at him and Jarvan was surprised to see a tear running down her face.

"Sorry." She wiped the tear away and tried to give him a warm smile, but her eyes betrayed the fear and pain she felt. "I fear I may not be able to give you the children you desire. I know I said dragons mate for life, but as we have not mated yet..."

"Shush, now." Jarvan growled, though it lacked the power to make the sound menacing. It came out as a mix of a comforting statement and a command, but it was lost somewhere in between.

"Jarvan?" Shyvana looked surprised and hurt. "Wha-..."

Jarvan took her chin in his hand and pulled her face to his and kissed her fiercely. Shyvana blushed furiously as he gently pulled back and then pulled her into a firm embrace. "I don't care about that right now, Shyvana." Jarvan said quietly, holding onto her small frame and keeping her close. "I love you more than anything, and right now, I know that though the chances may be slim, when we're together, anything is possible." He released her from his embrace and let her sink back a little bit so he could meet her gaze. "You worry about yourself right now though, not something that we don't have to think about for years."

"But you'll need an heir..." Shyvana said, glancing away from his fierce glare. "If I can't provide one..."

"Enough, Shyvana." Jarvan said dismissing her qualms. "I've made my decision. I want you in my life, regardless."

"Jarvan..." Shyvana felt tears begin to well in her eyes gain. "You're such a fool."

"And you, the lover of the fool." Jarvan offered insightfully. Shyvana sniffed and nodded, but the smile on her face as she wiped the tears away told him that she was starting to cheer up. It was warm and her cheeks glowed brilliantly as she stifled a giggle.

"You're so... terribly good natured sometimes." Shyvana murmured, pushing up against him. "I love you." She blushed a bit, but the smile on her face reinforced how good it felt to utter those words. She looked up to Jarvan and watched his face fill with color. For the first time, Shyvana giggled over how Jarvan's face was the same color as her hair. "You're such a fool, and I love you for it."

"Well excuse me." Jarvan said, a mix of nerves and happiness in his voice. He chuckled as he tried to play off how he was becoming nervous, but Shyvana pulled herself up on top of him and pressed her lips to his, sharing the warmth of their bodies. When she finally withdrew and lay her head against his chest, Jarvan nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. "I love you too, Shyvana."

"Good." She said playful as she started to rub against him gently, teasingly. "Though I have to ask, there was something pressing against my back that whole time... did you hide your lance in your pants?" Jarvan frowned, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, it was... _entrancing_ to watch you get so... _intimate."_ Jarvan said, glancing away. Shyvana giggled but pushed herself up slightly, struggling with her tunic for a brief moment. She pulled it over her head and then tossed it onto Jarvan's face with a coy grin. She slid slightly off his body and pressed her chest against him, the warth of her skin lingering on his body. Shyvana grinned as she let her hand slide down his chest and over his trousers. Jarvan glanced away as Shyvana's eyes grew wide and she pushed herself up to sit on her knees. Jarvan rested a hand on her thigh but Shyvana's face was a mix of astonishment and embarrassment.

"Oh... oh my..." She said softly. "I... uh... I... wow." Jarvan blushed and glanced away.

"It may a bit more than you can handle." Jarvan said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. Shyvana glanced at him and looked down at her own body and then blushed furiously. "It might be best if we wait for-..."

"No." Shyvana said, firmly shaking her head definitively. She leaned down and kissed Jarvan full on, catching him by surprised. "I might... I might need some help though." She said softly, blushing furiously again.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." Jarvan said, smiling at her, trying to instill some confidence in the dragoness. She nodded bravely as Jarvan pushed himself up onto his side and lowered Shyvana down again. "Though..."

"What's wrong?" Shyvana said nervously, blushing furiously as she watched Jarvan smile a bit, his face now pink.

"Well..." Jarvan glanced away, his face turning a bit darker shade of red as he looked back to Shyvana. She looked surprised, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You know, it's strange to see you so concerned over something that seems so simple." Shyvana said softly. "It's endearing and... cute." Jarvan blushed a bit deeper, glancing away again. "So please, love, why are you so worried? I trust you completely and I want to share everything I have with you." Jarvan chuckled nervously, looking back up to the dragoness who wore an equally nervous smile. He took a deep breath and draped a hand around Shyvana's hips, pulling her closer and pulling her into a deep kiss as she draped her breasts and long red hair over his chest.

"I have to say, I don't think I've been referred to as 'cute' since I was a child." Jarvan said with a grin. "Speak for yourself though." Jarvan poked her chest and the dragoness blushed. She raised an arm and covered her breasts, not having realized just how well she had managed to press them together for Jarvan to admire as she leaned over her chest. "You're the cute one." Shyvana sank back, her face burning a bright red, steam rising from the top of her head. "Shy?"

"T-t-that's the first time you've ever said I was cute..." Shyvana murmured, hiding her face and an embarrassed smile with her hands and her hair, though as she sat up, she gave Jarvan a full frontal.

"Really?" Jarvan said, grinning. "Well, aside from the great view of your breasts I'm getting right now, I can't think of anything I'd rather be looking at. You're quite stunning, Shy." The dragoness blushed furiously as she glanced away, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"Why would you want to look at my body though? It's so... masculine." Shyvana said, glancing away. She wore a small smile, and Jarvan could feel the heat radiating from her body as she snuck a glance at him, blinking nervously.

_She enjoys the attention... _Jarvan let a smile spread on his face as he laid back slightly, continuing to let his gaze dance over her curves. "Hardly. You're plenty soft in all the right places." He chuckled as Shyvana frowned at him. "Quite beautiful, I might add." Jarvan winked at her and watched as she blushed a deep red and looked away nervously. She was slender and there were the faint lines along her stomach where her body had been toned by years of running for her life.

"I'm hardly feminine though..." Shyvana said, a dismayed look on her face, though Jarvan noted there was still plenty of color in her cheeks. "I'm hardly appealing to the eyes."

"You're _quite_ easy on the eyes, love." Jarvan said with a confident smile. "Though I'm sure once we get to Demacia you can put on a little weight." Shyvana glanced at him and a frowned a bit. "I can imagine your diet: nothing but cookies and sweets." She stuck her tongue out at Jarvan and the prince simply chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Maybe you'd like to fight about it then." Shyvana suggested, turning her head and sticking her nose up, blushing slightly.

"Last time I checked, I won the only fight we've ever had." Jarvan said grinning confidently. "Hell, I didn't need armor or anything to take you down." A frown crossed over his face. "Well, actually, that makes us one for one. You did kinda slap me through a solid stone wall." His hand jumped to his neck and he glanced away. He tried to hide the faint scars on his neck, but Shyvana glanced down to the bed nervously.

"I hope you do realize that I never would have done something like that if I had been myself." She said quietly, her voice meek.

"I know." Jarvan said, realizing that the mood was slowly moving in the wrong direction. He pulled her down towards him, pulling her over his body to rest on his chest, looking deeply up at her, a faint smile on her face. Shyvana smiled nervously as Jarvan grinned at her confidently, letting his gaze run up and down his body. "You really are gorgeous, though." Jarvan said, running his hand along the pale skin of her hips, letting it run down her body, along her thigh. Shyvana blushed a bit but she wore a happy, nervous smile.

Jarvan could feel something warm and damp against his skin as he stroked her hair gently, tenderly, running a hand up and through her hair, bringing his finger back along her jaw to cup her chin, lifting it as he sat up and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. He ran his hand up and across her brow, brushing hair from her face and tucking a few stands behind her ear, running his hands down along her body. Shyvana blushed as Jarvan cupped her cheek again, and Shyvana nuzzled his hand. Jarvan grinned toothily as Shyvana looked up at him with coy eyes, blinking a few times as he brought her chin up against and lowered his head to hers. He held her cheek as he kissed her deeply, passionately, letting his other hand run down her neck, onto her shoulder and then down her back. Shyvana shivered as his hand settled on her side, just above her hips. Shyvana brought her arms up, pressing them against Jarvan's chest and blushing deeply as she looked evenly at him.

"You're shaking..." Jarvan said quietly, still running his hand along her side gently. "You don't need to be nervous, my love."

"I know." Shyvana said, puffing her cheek out and glancing away. She tried not to smile, but she blushed and broke into a toothy grin as Jarvan watched her with a teasing glare. "I'm just... nervous."

"Heh." Jarvan grinned, brushing a few locks of hair out of Shyvana's face. "Well, you're exceedingly cute when you're nervous." Shyvana gave him a pixie-like grin, looking up at him and blushing again. She ran her hands through Jarvan's hair, tousling it up and letting it fall over his face. There was a bit of stubble on his cheeks and Shyvana couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Shyvana said quietly as Jarvan shook some of the hair from his face. Jarvan blushed, glancing away, leaving Shyvana to giggle. Jarvan grabbed her shoulders and then leaned back, looking Shyvana up and down, a smile on his face. Shyvana wore a look of surprise on her face as she grabbed Jarvan's arms, following his gaze up and down her body. "Uh..." Shyvana blushed, ducking her chin and glancing to the side. "W-what are you looking at?"

"You." Jarvan said with a smile.

"Me?" Shyvana said, a quizzical look on her face. Her cheeks were still toned with pink as she looked up at him with her mouth just barely hanging open.

"Mhm." Jarvan said, titling his head to the side as he watched her, his own face tinged pink. He walked his gaze up her slender, powerful legs, pausing as he passed his gaze over her thighs, a smile starting to spread on his face as color darkened his cheeks, imagining the possibilities of getting trapped between her silken thighs. His gaze wandered up to her hips and stomach, a slender hourglass figure she maintained thanks to their light diet and constant movement in the past months. Her stomach was taut but not overly muscled; she had fine lines that accented her powerful core but it was still soft on the eyes. He continued upwards, pausing as he gazed upon her chest. Supple and round, her breasts were full and perky, still high and tight, accented with small, perfect pink nipples that stood out hard in the cool air. Her collar was pronounced as she held her arms out, slightly away from her body, her shoulders only a bit wider than average, though it was offset by the length of her legs and her languid, lengthy physique. Shyvana had a slender neck, her face perfectly heart shaped as long strands of hair fell on either side, her customary long, thick braid resting over one shoulder, strands of hair escaping in places. She had full lips and a small nose perched just above it, the lips just tinged with pink, though not as deep a shade of red as her cheeks. Brilliant magenta eyes stared back at him, matching his gaze, a slight glow to them in the dimmed light of the room. "Sometimes... I wonder if I'm ever going to wake up... it still feels like I'm lost in a dream with you." He shook his head and blushed, wearing a crooked grin. "Sorry, that was much cornier than I meant."

Heat rippled above Shyvana's head, her face so red that Jarvan couldn't tell where her hair stopped and her face began. She shook her head side to side, her hair swaying and her chest jiggling slightly as she did. "N-no..." She stammered sheepishly. "I... I like it when you say things like that..." She gave him a small smile as she wiggled a bit to try and relieve the pressure that she now felt against her bottom. Jarvan wrapped his arms around her waist and let himself fall backwards slowly. They hit the bed with a bit of a bounce, Jarvan pulling her into another deep kiss. Their tongues tangled for a few moments and Jarvan rolled over Shyvana, the dragoness blushing fiercely as she felt Jarvan pressed against her. Jarvan grinned as he pulled back and sat on his knees between Shyvana's legs, keeping her from closing them. She held her arms over her chest and blushed deeply, barely able to meet Jarvan's gaze.

"You're staring." She said softly, blushing, glancing up and meeting his eyes.

"Sorry." Jarvan replied, grinning, running his hands along the inside of her thighs. "Just admiring the view."

"It's not a bad thing... I think." Jarvan could hear the nerves as her voice wavered, a smile spreading over his face.

Jarvan grabbed Shyvana's foot and lifted it to his shoulder, lifting her butt slightly off the bed, slowly planting a series of kisses up Shyvana's leg, letting his tongue caress the skin ever so lightly. Shyvana was holding onto the quilt, clenching bundles of the blanket in hand as she watched. Jarvan ran his hand up her free leg and circled it over her hip, grabbing her butt and eliciting a groan from Shyvana. She looked as surprised as Jarvan did, though he merely grinned, taking it as a good sign, and Shyvana blushed, glancing away. Jarvan stopped just inside her thigh, close enough that Shyvana could feel the heat of his breath between her legs. Shyvana looked longingly up at him as she Jarvan ran a finger along the inside on her thigh, grinning as it came away warm and wet.

"Tease..." She said with a pouty face.

"You run hot." Jarvan murmured with a grin. "Besides, you're completely soaked now." Shyvana blushed furiously, pulling her leg off of Jarvan and closing them up, letting them fall gently to the side. Jarvan met her gaze and chuckled as Shyvana bit her bottom lip, looking up at Jarvan with inviting eyes. Jarvan undid the button on his trousers and lowered them down, kicking them away as he crawled onto the bed on top of Shyvana. He wore a cheeky grin as he went in for a kiss, taunting Shyvana as she started to come up to meet his lips, backing off at the last second. Shyvana pouted as he hovered above her face, repeating this teasingly, trying to come at her from different angles.

"Screw this." Shyvana muttered as she wrapped her arms around Jarvan's neck and pulled him down on top of her, planting her lips onto his. She held him down by the neck as she forced her tongue into his mouth, grappling with his tongue for a few seconds before Jarvan finally had to peel her off, breathing deeply.

"That was..." Jarvan gasped, looking down as Shyvana as she played with his hair, running a hand through it, dropping it over his shoulder.

"Better?" Shyvana said with a sly grin.

"Intense." Jarvan exhaled, shaking his head and smiling. Shyvana doodled circles on Jarvan's pectoral with her fingernail, a coy smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"You taste sweet..." She said, blushing slightly. Jarvan chuckled as he ran his fingers up between Shyvana's thighs, eliciting a yelp from Shyvana. His hand came away warm and wet. Jarvan grinned almost deviously as he licked his fingers. Shyvana's face turned bright red.

"So do you." He shook his head slightly as he lowered himself down to her again, kissing her deeply, letting her tongue explore his mouth for a few moments before sliding his lips along her jaw line towards her ear. Shyvana let her head fall back, a content smile on her face as her eyes fluttered shut. Jarvan tickled her earlobe with his tongue and then gently nibbled at it, running teeth lightly over the skin, a sharp intake of breath from Shyvana causing him to smile. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing gently before again nibbling along the skin, Shyvana groaning as she stretched her arms out above her. Jarvan used one hand to keep himself propped up, and he let the other slide along the smooth skin of her side, intentionally moving around her sensitive spots. He let his tongue play down her collar, sometimes adding a kiss here and there, lowering his mouth along the swell of her bosom.

He left a trail around her nipples, nipping and kissing the tender flesh on the underside of her breasts, letting his free hand slide up the side of her body, feeling goosebumps all along her skin. He gently raised one of the silken mounds to his mouth, gently teasing her nipple with his tongue, suckling gently and brushing his lips around the skin. He gently let his teeth brush against the tip, watching as Shyvana groaned in surprise, her back arching as she tried to push her body up against Jarvan. Jarvan took this as a sign to continue, lowering himself even further down, letting his free hand continue kneading Shyvana's breasts, the flesh supple and soft in his hand. He ran his tongue down along her stomach, her muscles rippling just below the skin. He paused, still holding onto Shyvana, his eyes playing over the lacey red panties that rode low on her hips.

Jarvan felt a grin spread over his face as he took a few moments to appreciate the panties. Intricately woven black lace patterns looped and swirled over thin red fabric, tightly hiding the most intimate parts, but also giving a tantalizing hint of what they covered. They ran down her thighs just a bit, the lacey boy-shorts a surprisingly good fit for the dragoness. Jarvan ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the fabric and felt Shyvana shiver, looking up and meeting her eyes. He chuckled softly, watching as the dragoness blushed furiously, meeting his gaze.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I meant to ask before; where exactly did you get these?" Jarvan asked with a raised eyebrow and a devilish grin as he played with the edge of the lace. Shyvana blushed slightly as she glanced away. Her panties were soaked as Jarvan ran his fingers tantalizingly over the warm, damp spot deep between Shyvana's legs. Her chest began to rise and fall more quickly as she grabbed at the sheets on the bed in anticipation.

"Miss Katarina gave them to me to tease you with." Shyvana panted, her breathing hot and heavy as she slowly started to buck towards Jarvan's hand. She caught herself and glanced away nervously. "Do you not like them?"

"They're quite flattering_." J_arvan said, running his finger gently along the lacey fabric, grinning as he felt her legs start to quake._ She's been holding onto these, looking for a chance to wear them for that long? _Jarvan shook his head and grinned as he bit down gently on the skin just inside her upper thigh, causing Shyvana to yelp and arch her back, hard, bucking her hips up against Jarvan.

"Oh!" Shyvana gasped, out of breath, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she panted.

"You sure are getting fired up..." Jarvan said with a devious grin. "I'm only just getting started." Shyvana groaned as Jarvan kissed the skin he had just bitten, baring his teeth as he bit down again, causing Shyvana to yelp and then hiss in surprise. The sound turned into a groan as Shyvana ran a hand through Jarvan's hair and gave it a tug, the prince grinning cheekily as Shyvana, her face deeply blushed, tried her best to glare at him. The expression turned into a odd, half smile as she let her head fall back, her chest rapidly rising and fall.

Jarvan chuckled as he continued down, tucking his tongue just under the edge of her panties, teasing her as she looked up over her chest, an exasperated but happy look on her flushed face. Jarvan lowered his face between her legs, looking up at Shyvana as she met his eyes with a sheepish smile. Jarvan could smell the sweet scent that came from between her legs, pressing his tongue gently against the warm, damp spot that had grown in her panties. Shyvana groaned and wiggled as Jarvan pressed his tongue against her, the damp spot continuing to grow. Jarvan reached up and around Shyvana's hips, taking a breast in each hand as he continued to play with her with his tongue through the thin material. He slid his hands down her body, hooking her panties with his thumbs and pulling them down. Shyvana raised her legs up as Jarvan slid them down, far enough for Shyvana to get one leg out, Jarvan leaving them dangling from the other leg. Jarvan held her legs slightly up, kissing her silken thighs as Shyvana groaned and wiggled about, longing for more as he teased. Her hands were knotted in the quilt as she arched her back as Jarvan danced his tongue towards her core. Jarvan slid a hand up Shyvana's body and fondled her chest while he let his other hand slide down towards her legs.

Jarvan ran his tongue gently over her, gently spreading her lips with his fingers and again running his tongue up her, starting low and working upwards to the top. She was covered his her own juices, Jarvan licking up the sweet nectar, teasing the fleshy nub at the top with his tongue. Shyvana's breathing had grown heavy, her chest rising and falling quickly, her breathing hard and sharp. She groaned as Jarvan sucked on the gleaming pink nub gently, letting his tongue tickle it as he did. Jarvan slid his tongue down, his fingers following, pressing against her and then moving in a firm, circular motion. Jarvan slid his tongue inside of Shyvana and she hissed, letting her hand snake down to Jarvan's head and getting tangled in his mane of black hair. Jarvan slid one finger inside of her and felt her immediately clench up, squeaking in surprise as Jarvan slowly began to work the finger, alternating gently slipping the finger in and a gentle circular motion as he worked his tongue about. Shyvana had seized up slightly as Jarvan tried to slide a second finger in, but he ran his tongue gently over her clit and she moaned, loosening up slightly, her insides quivering. Jarvan manipulated her for a few moments, pushing his fingers a bit deeper, letting Shyvana press his head a bit deeper in as she draped her silken thighs over his shoulders.

"Oh Jarvan..." Shyvana moaned as the prince pressed upwards with his tongue as she tightened down around his fingers. Jarvan continued to stroke the soft, fleshy nub, her chest now rising and falling extremely quickly, the dragoness panting aloud. "Ahhh... more..." She moaned again as Jarvan pulled his tongue out, and carefully slid two fingers in, gently working her around as he slid his lips back up to her clit. He sucked gently on it and then bit down on it as gently as he could, just barely letting his teeth brush against it.

"Oh _Jar—AHHH_!" Shyvana gasped as she arched her back, her legs clamping down around Jarvan as her entire body clenched hard. She pulled on Jarvan's hair as she cried out in ecstasy, her hips bucking up against him. Shyvana fell back against the bed, panting as she blinked, her entire body shivering as it struggled to cope. Her breaths were heavy as she held onto Jarvan, holding him close as waves of pleasure washed over her. Jarvan gave her a few moments, but he gently ran his hands along her body, letting his fingers caress the smooth skin. Shyvana groaned as she ran a hand along Jarvan's side, resting it against his chest as she looked up at him. There was a longing in her eyes as she breathed deeply, her face blushed a deep red. She opened her mouth but Jarvan kissed her gently and gave her a reassuring, knowing smile. Jarvan slid his underwear down and then rested up against Shyvana, kissing her tenderly as he pressed up against her legs, running his hands along her hips.

"Here, love..." Jarvan said, offered her a reassuring last whisper, as she looked up at him, her pale skin glowing in the dim light, her eyes glimmering as she watched him nervously. She blushed deeply as her body quaked gently in the cool air, slowly opening her legs to let him slide closer. He lined up and began to ease himself inside of Shyvana. The dragoness gasped as she wrapped her silken thighs around him, resisting him ever so lightly. She screwed her face up in pain as she gasped again as Jarvan slowly began to push deeper into her.

"Ja-.. wait-..." She hissed between breathless gasps. She tossed her head back and wrapped her arms around Jarvan's back and hissed. "Slower..." She begged in between gasps. "It... it's so—" She clenched up again in pain as Jarvan stopped. "Please..." Shyvana gasped. "Stop..."

Jarvan rested against her body, breathing deeply as he desperately struggled to control his own urges. He felt an animalistic fire burning inside of him as she sat half way plunged into Shyvana's slick, warm core. He tried to reign in his heaving breaths as he panted, waiting for Shyvana. Jarvan took her hand in his and held it firmly, letting his other hand grasp her neck and then get tangled in her hair. "Do you want me to pull it out?" Jarvan said, doing his best to sound calm and controlled. Deep beneath the facade, he could feel desperation fighting with his love for the dragoness. He wanted to drive deeper, to broach her and mark her as his own. Something dark and fearsome was fighting to get loose, like a rampaging bull, but Jarvan reigned it in with every ounce of willpower he could muster.

Shyvana opened her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please, just be a bit more gentle." She said softly. "It hurts..."

"I understand..." Jarvan murmured, fighting to keep his impatience from his voice. Jarvan ran his hand down her side, caressing her thigh gently and resting his head against Shyvana collar, kissing her chest tenderly as he started to pull back.

"No, wait..." Shyvana said as he started to pull away, keeping her legs wrapped around him. "Not yet... just let me..." Shyvana screwed up her face and clamped her eyes shut. "Just give me a moment to get used to it." Jarvan pressed his face into her neck and took a deep breath, gently kissing her silken skin. She took several deep breaths and Jarvan could feel her begin to ease up and begin to grant him further entry. He raised his face to hers and then lowered himself down and kissed her passionately, their tongues tangling together.

She looked up at him and smiled bravely. "Tasty..."

"I told you that you taste sweet..." Jarvan murmured, grinning as Shyvana blushed furiously. She giggled slightly, and she pressed her lips against his. Jarvan slid his hand into hers, lacing his fingers into hers, pushing it gently back against the bed as he chuckled. "I love you." He said gently, smiling as warmly as he could, gazing into the dragoness's eyes. She blushed but smiled, exhaling gently. He could feel her quiver slightly, growing wet and slick again and loosening slightly as if to accept him deeper.

"I love you too." She said, kissing him deeply, sliding her other hand from his hair down along his back. She wrapped her free hand around Jarvan's lower back and began to pull him in deeper. She hissed at first, expelling a series of wavering breath and she squealed as she clamped down onto him again. She bit down on Jarvan's shoulder, her teeth digging into his muscle as Jarvan took over, pushing deeper and deeper. He felt her finger nails drag across his back, the stinging sensation cutting through him, but he tried to concentrate on Shyvana as he finally managed to reach her deepest parts. Their hips were now flush, the two of them finally joined as one. Shyvana had clamped down around him like a vice, the pain evident in her face as she clung to Jarvan desperately, tears running down her face. Jarvan hesitated, his heart aching at the sight of Shyvana so pained, but when she opened her eyes and met his even gaze, she put on a brave face.

_You foolish girl..._ Jarvan pulled her face from his shoulder and kissed her deeply, pushing into her mouth and exploring slowly. He ran a hand along her body, grasping her chest gently, teasing her to try and get her to relax. Shyvana returned his kiss with desperation and fervor that hadn't been there before. Their tongues tangled vigorously until Jarvan had to pull back and gasp for air.

"Shyvana..." Jarvan spoke softly between deep breaths. The young dragoness's breaths were still heavy and deep, her chest rising and falling. "Are you okay, my love?" Shyvana met his gaze and gave Jarvan a weak smile and a trembling nod. Jarvan felt his heart melt. "I love you." He said softly as he kissed her deeply again. He felt her immediately relax as he kissed her, her cheeks flushing a deep red, her entire body carrying a pink shade as she kept her arm wrapped around his neck, her other hand laced together with the prince's.

"Jarvan..." She whispered, her voice faint and heady. A smile spread over her face and tears welled in her eyes. Jarvan blinked a few times, surprised, brushing a tear away with his thumb. She shook her ehead and then pushed herself up to Jarvan and kissing him before resting her chin on his shoulder, holding him close. "I'm so happy..." She whispered, her voice small and barely audible. "I finally got to have you..."

"Silly, girl." Jarvan chuckled, beaming. "I was already yours." He nuzzled her and felt her body relax as she beamed happily at him, her skin now glowing in the darkness. Her eyes glittered as she met his gaze, pulling him into another kiss. She lay back on the bed and then blushed, glancing away before she looked up and met his gaze again.

"I want it..." She closed her eyes and pulled him down against her, pressing her face into his neck. Jarvan bit her ear gently and ran his tongue along her neck. Jarvan could feel her tighten down around him despite her excitement, gripping at him and holding him in. Her legs were wrapped around him, encasing him in so much soft, silken flesh. Jarvan gently began to thrust, using long slow strokes. Shyvana hissed at first, but her body began to grow warmer and warmer, and Jarvan caressed her neck and chest, doing his best to try and maintain a slow and soft pace until she was ready. Shyvana began to moan as Jarvan drove deeper into her with his strokes. He would slide gently out, Shyvana's warm core grasping at him as if it didn't want to let go, the dragoness exhaling sharply as he drove deep into her again. With every stroke, the Shyvana's body grew warmer, her body more accustomed, her body more eager. She was dripping wet as Jarvan slid almost all the way out, hesitating at the very tip. Shyvana began to buck against him, rocking her hips against his tip, shivering as she guided him along her lower folds at her own pace. She started to pull on him, and Jarvan grinned. While surprised at how eager she was getting, he obliged, sliding all the way into her.

"I-I-It f-feels..." Shyvana stammered, her breathing growing hotter and faster. "Oh-... Jarv-...-an..." A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around Jarvan. His thrusts had grown faster and harder. Shyvana began to push back against him, her head completely swimming as she sucked in greedy gasps of air, biting Jarvan's shoulder. Jarvan wouldn't let her stop him though, using his raw strength to continue to pump in and out of her steadily, with a smooth motion that drove the full depth with each stroke. Shyvana's moans were now filling the room, desperate and lustful. Jarvan bore down on her, now pounding into her as he fondled her breasts with one hand and held her hair with the other. He pulled her hair gently, exposing her neck where he kissed and bit gently, letting his tongue walk up to her skin, again biting down along her neck, harder than before.

Shyvana shrieked as Jarvan bit down, gripping him tightly as he continued to pump in and out, the dragoness gripping him and trying to suck him back in. Shyvana had her arms wrapped firmly around Jarvan's back and her fingernails again dug into his skin as she started to tighten down around him.

Jarvan..." She gasped, breathless. "I-.." She stammered between pants and gasps of pleasure. 'Something... Something incredible..." More heavy panting. "I can't... I can't... feel anything..." She shook her head. "Almost.. it's... almost... here... AHHH!" She bit down on Jarvan's shoulder, holding on with all her might, trying not to scream as Jarvan continued to pound into her. She bit back a shriek as Jarvan pushed as deep as he could. Jarvan's breathing was growing heavy now too, as he buried his face in Shyvana's neck and hair, gritting his teeth as Shyvana raked her fingernails across his back. Shyvana could feel her entire body convulsing now, clenching with every stroke Jarvan took, striking at her deepest parts.

"Shyvana..." Jarvan panted, "I'm close..." Shyvana simply moaned aloud, completely lost in wave after wave of please, as she bucked up against him, letting Jarvan stroke as deep as possible, her entire body shivering as he paused, letting it sit as deep as possible inside of her, stretching her insides as she gasped, breathlessly. She exhaled hard, her eyes fluttering as she grasped at his back. Shyvana's legs were tightly wrapped around him, holding him in place as Jarvan tried to slide out. "Shy..." He said breathlessly, as she bucked against him again.

"No..." Shyvana moaned against his shoulder. "Inside... please..." She gasped, barely managing to get the words out.

"I..." Jarvan said, now fighting his basest primal urges as Shyvana coiled around him, holding him in and as she still tried to buck against him. Shyvana shook her head from side to side, still holding onto his back, her velvet thighs wrapped around him, holding him in as she grinded against him, holding him in as deep as she could.

"...Safe..." Shyvana gasped, as her head fell back, her mouth now hanging open as she panted like an animal. "Please..." She managed the last word and Jarvan's will was finally broken. He pumped into Shyvana as hard as he could, the dragoness's voice now becoming a howl as she clenched down onto him, drawing him in, refusing to let his member slide out. Jarvan drove as deep as he could, his hips planted directly against Shyvana's as he came, clamping his eyes shut as he kissed Shyvana fiercely to mute her scream.

Shyvana was breathless as she felt the warmth growing inside her, Jarvan's full weight collapsed on top of her, both of them panting incessantly, their bodies exhausted and spent. Shyvana's entire body was spasming from coming so hard, so fast, so many times, the entire lower half of her body numb from the overwhelming sensation as she floated on cloud nine.

"That... was..." She gasped in between pants, unable to find the words.

"Indescribable." Jarvan murmured between his own deep breaths. Jarvan slid gently out of her, the Dragoness shaking and hissing as he did, her entire body tender now, the slightest touch enough to cause her to twitch and quake. Her skin was a warm shade of pink, though her face was a brilliant red. Shyvana could feel something leaking from inside her, the thick, sticky fluid dribbling down her, causing her to twitch more.

Jarvan kissed her to suppress her shudders and moans and he sloppily cleaned her up with handkerchief had had produced from the bedside table. Shyvana tried to protests, but her hands were shaking so violently that she could barely manage to raise them. Jarvan had to pull back from the kiss and check what he was doing, causing the dragoness to blush, but Jarvan was as gentle as possible, carefully tending to the spent liquids before balling the handkerchief up and casting it off the bed. Jarvan lifted the blankets up and over the two of them, the chill of the air sweeping around them. Jarvan pulled them up as Shyvana curled up in a ball against his side. She trembled as Jarvan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you alright?" Jarvan said gently, running his hand gently up and down Shyvana's back, trying to comfort her as the trembles in her shoulders died. She nodded slowly and pressed up against him.

"Mhm..." Shyvana murmured, her eyes fluttering open. "A bit sore, but I'll be okay if you hold me till I fall asleep." She pushed herself up just enough to kiss Jarvan before she dropped down into his arms again and snuggled up against him, purring softly. Jarvan chuckled, running his hand along her hair gently, one hand simply wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Gladly." Jarvan said, nuzzling Shyvana's head and pulling her close. He held her possessively and closed his eyes, letting the rhythmic sound of Shyvana' breathing and the heat of her body begin to ease him towards sleep.

"Can I stay just like this?" Shyvana murmured as she draped a leg possessively over Jarvan's lap, tucking one hand under her chin and wrapping the other over his chest as she lay her head on his shoulder. Jarvan wrapped one arm around her back and tucked the other up under his pillow, sighing contently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jarvan said softly, running a hand up Shyvana's back. "I love you, Shy." She met his gaze for a moment and blushed deeply, smiling warmly at him. She let her eyes flutter shut as she tucked her head back down into Jarvan's arms.

"I love you too, Jarvan..." Shyvana murmured, her eyes heavy with sleep as she began to breath deeply, sleep immediately overtaking her. Jarvan watched her for a few minutes, surprised to find a smile on her face and the heat on his cheeks emanating to the point where he could feel it.

_So this is love? _Jarvan lay back and closed his eyes, the warm bundle of half-dragon curled up next to him already heating the bed up nicely. _I could get used to this._


End file.
